Comatose
by Kid Crisis
Summary: He wasn't ready for her rejection. She wasn't ready for his love.


**Summary: **There is always beauty after the storm, a silver lining in the clouds, and hope for the future. But comas change people; things start to disappear, memories fade, and hearts blacken. He wasn't ready for her rejection. She wasn't ready for his love. Not yet. **This is a one-shot.**

* * *

**COMATOSE **

_make me blind  
cover my eyes_

She could only hear their breathing.

Hinata bit her lip and leaned back against the hard brick wall of the dark ally. Everything in her front line of vision was obscured by black, and Sasuke's hair and eyes didn't make her comfortable either. She had secretly activated her Byakugan in case he tried anything, and though he was hidden in the shadows opposite of her, she was sure his Sharingan was just as blazing.

Sasuke made a deep noise in his throat, causing her gaze to intensify and focus.

"Hinata," he muttered in a monotone voice. It was something about the way he said her name, something in the way the syllables rolled off his tongue as if he'd been saying it his whole life.

But wasn't she supposed feel that way?"

"Hai?" she whispered, shuffling her feet together.

Maybe not. Their relationship was much of an act, a façade arranged between the two of them. Even though Hinata was rocking her body back against the wall, eyes cast down, there were two kunai folded in between her nimble fingers. Sasuke was much too much of a sunshine lover to trust completely—she could never be too careful.

She glanced up at his silhouette from under her black bangs, yelping when suddenly she was pressed against the wall, her body turned a full 360 degrees, face pressed against that hard brick. She bared her teeth before clenching them with a loud snapping sound.

Sasuke wrestled the weapons from her hands and threw them to the ground, bracing her arms behind her back.

"Hinata."

"Let go," she seethed, wriggling like a captured bunny.

Sasuke leaned in really close and pressed a delicate kiss to her temple before knocking her out.

A year prior before their relationship had begun, Sasuke had approached Hinata when she was reading a book under a large maple tree. She had no idea what Uchiha Sasuke could possibly want with her, and why he even sought her out. He had told her that she was dreaming on that cool, beautiful day. Hinata remembered cocking a brow and frowning, and then she woke up in her bed, in her home…by herself.

Confused, she had searched for Sasuke, but couldn't find him anywhere. She was too afraid to ask any of her friends where he'd gone. They'd ask questions.

And Naruto.

What would Naruto think?

So she forgot about it, completely pushing it off her mind.

And then three days later, she saw him again. He was sitting in her room, staring up at her with narrowed black eyes. His skin was clammy and pale, hair slick and sticking to his forehead with rain. He was slouched over, hands dangling between his legs. When he saw her, a small smile took the shape of his lips. "Hinata," he said. She backed up. "Do you know who I am?" he asked.

Hinata had activated her Byakugan. "Y-You're…Uchiha Sasuke…"

Sasuke's smile widened.

"What d-do you want w-with me?"

The smile slipped.

He brought a hand through his hair, sighing deeply. Hinata swallowed, so loud she heard it drop into her stomach. Just as she was about to grab the lamp that was sitting on her dresser, he began speaking again. "You were in an accident."

"Nani?"

Sasuke stood. "You hit your head in Suna. On a mission, Hinata."

She shook her head, long strands of hair flying. She had never been to Suna before.

"Get out," she then said in a firmer voice. Sasuke's face turned impassive. In a flash, he was gripping her thin wrists. "I love you," he murmured against her torn-up temple, feeling the deep unnatural dent with his lips. Before she could scream, he applied force to the pressure point in her neck, knocking her out cold.

For the past year, Sasuke had noticed that putting her to sleep jogged her memory. He would do this every day, every night, for however long it took until she came out of her sleepless coma.

Until she finally opened her eyes and remembered him.

* * *

**Something I was thinking about earlier this week. Please review.**


End file.
